Champagne
by Julle Kim
Summary: Would you like to try and pop a bottle of Champagne?


A/N: Guess who wasn't paying attention in English, Literature and half a period of Maths?

-0-0-0-0-0-

He admired the handiwork before him, smiling smugly as he wandered off to all the doors, locking them shut and drawing the curtains. He could hear the soft panting from the corner of the room and he felt himself hardening at the restrained sounds. Pang slipped into the small nook of the large Chemistry lab. He was still fully dressed, albeit his cock was bulging from from the open zipper of his pants (yes, he _had_ just paraded himself for any observant eye to see his erect penis).

Chem was bound to the shower lever with coarse decorative rope, an impromptu decision that Pang had made as he'd eyed the abandoned unused leftovers of a student's project upon his entrance. The former was completely divested of his clothes, save his pristine white socks on his feet. His usual black plastic frames were perched on the nearest lab bench, five feet away. Chem's arm muscles were straining from trying not to pull the lever, his knees weak and his whole body quivering (even though he was the coach of the school's shooting team).

Pang placed his hands next to Chem's head, one on either side, pressing his body against Chem's but not quite touching the latter's jumping cock. Pang slid a knee between Chem's legs, bending to make sure his own erection dug into Chem's thigh but at the same time, he steered clear of the other's sensitive appendage. He dipped his head forward and levelled himself with Chem (who was half a head shorter).

"You're so fucking sexy like that, totally vulnerable," Pang hissed, grinding lightly against Chem's soft thigh, the shorter man's breaths coming out shorter and faster. Chem let out a little sigh as Pang graced his flexed arm muscles with a playful, teasing lick.

"Ugh, take your clothes off," Chem moaned, "_please_," he added as an afterthought. The friction of cloth and skin was nothing close to the pleasure of hot skin slapping onto hot skin. Pang smirked as he buried his face into the crook of Chem's neck, planting feather light kisses along the latter's protruding collar bone.

"Just because you asked so nicely..." Pang paused for effect, "I won't," he decided to tease. He pulled his cock out of his briefs, his tip already dripping with pre-cum. He tried to spread the pearly white evenly, because it would be the only form of lubricant Chem was going to get (who told him to stop supplying hand soap in his classes?).

"Ass-AGH!" Pang forced himself to the hilt before Chem's tight walls clenched around him, evoking a sadistic sort of carnal pleasure.

"Don't fucking move yet or you'll never take me again," Chem snapped hotly, moaning in pain. If he could ever physically break into shards or tear into half, the current sensation in his ass was probably a good stimulation of how those things would feel.

"Isn't this what you wanted? Raw, hard and natural?" Pang taunted, even though he was stiff as a statue.

"You don't just fucking impale that _monstrosity_ into me! You're **huge**!" Pang snorted at the whine. It was already taking every ounce of his self control to not start fucking Chem senseless. The uke was one of the best sex partners Pang had ever had, his sharp tongue but his blatant desires all endearing of the Science teacher who taught the Chemistry module in their school. One year ago, Pang would have laughed at anyone who told him that he would be fucking a fellow colleague from the same department in the near future (and a male one at that).

"Ngh..." Pang smiled, recognizing the familiar keening noise. Without asking for consent, Pang pulled out almost completely before he thrusted hard into Chem again, eliciting a completely sexual sound from Chem.

"Too... fucking- ugh- tight. I'll- agh- tear you," Pang grunted, his fingers scratching against the wall, trying to hold onto something material. He moved his hands to rest on Chem's hips and pinned the other to the wall. His thumb made to rub Chem's hipbones soothingly so that the latter would loosen up. A muscular, but trembling, leg wrapped around Pang's waist.

"You and your fucking kinks, Pang!" Chem raged as water suddenly doused the both of them, when Chem tried to wrap his arms around Pang's derriere (a habit he was still trying to kick, although half-heartedly at most).

"You're so- ugh- sexy, when you're wet," Pang moaned as he increased the pace of his thrusts, pounding right into Chem's tight virgin-like hole. Chem managed to sneak a glance from behind his tightly closed eyelids. Pang bore the brunt of the little water accident, his body and clothes soaked from the icy cold downpour. Chem had to admit, his tall lover looked quite like the human and physical form of the word sex.

Pang let out a low, growling moan and gave a habitual tug at Chem's cock. In that brief moment, Chem spotted the look of complete ecstacy on Pang's face and everything turned white, a familiar warmth pouring into and filling him.

Pang rode out his own orgasm, but kindly (although not intentionally) massaged Chem through his too, feeling more sated than he had in a long time (with anyone else). Even though he could not have imagined it, he was nowhere near regretful that it had happened. At least Chem let him fulfil his kinky fetishes.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Review if you have the time! :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
